mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikeda Hidori
|username = Kurb#7028 |type = Player character |status = Alive |age = 16 |birthday = June 13th |gender = Male |height = 5'11" |weight = 140 lbs |blood_type = A |ethinicity = Japan |hero_rank = Good |occupation = N/A |school = Student |school_year = 1st year |agency = N/A |quirk_name = Nameless Ghost }} Appearance General Appearance Compared to most, Ikeda has a slightly matured, and intimidating look. Giving off the impression of a delinquent, or brawler. He has a fairly lean build, similar to that of a featherweight boxer, with his dark blue hair is styled to resemble the usual pompadour style. He usually wears some slim fitting jeans, or cotton pants with a light vest, or plain t-shirt Costumed Appearance His costume consists of a coat colored dark grey with a blue trim, a light blue shirt with a white star at the center, hand wraps, and a pair of black pants with knee pads Personality The first impression he gives off is more of a rebellious vibe given his usual look, and speaks bluntly when approached for the first time, while also being somewhat abrasive during conversations, but he's kind hearted, and warms up rather easily to people. With friends, Ikeda relaxes quite a bit, and becomes a bit more expressive in their presence. Even with his outgoing nature, he still feels awkward, or embarrassed in situations he's not comfortable dealing with. Luckily, he's able to recover fairly quickly, but not without some break in character. He tends to act cold to those who seem pompous, haughty in nature, feeling as if someone has to bring them down to a point where they're 'humbled' for lack of a better term When it comes to fighting, his emotions vary depending on the situation. In battles that seem non threatening, Ikeda's more laid back, usually opting to keep his hands in his pockets while he uses his ghost arms, and legs to do most of the work. When fights begin to turn sour, Ikeda usually becomes much more serious. He's a lot more aggressive combat wise, but his tone varies from dead serious to almost enjoying the dire situation Character Background Ikeda's upbringing was nothing out of the ordinary. His mother would feed him, and wash his clothes, while his father provided for his family, often coming home just around the time they had dinner. His elementary years had a drastic change however. More, and more of the children developed their quirks. Most of them had great offensive capabilities, which got to their heads within a matter of weeks of understanding how to use them. Fights broke out regularly as the students bickered among themselves. Ikeda kept to his closer group of friends, most of them introverts, but with the same amount of strength as the other kids. At the time, he was only able to fully form one arm, and even then he wasn't strong enough to use it properly, but he did make up for it with his talent for martial arts, taking pride in his training, and the idea that a quirk wasn't necessary to be a formidable fighter There's a sense of pride that comes with beating someone down without a quirk, or with one perceived as weak. It was no surprise that scraps were routine where Ikeda went to school, his notoriety turning to the main thing that drew in other delinquents wanting to prove themselves or just to get a kick out of what they saw as a loner with a power complex. That stoic, almost angst ridden gaze was almost like a repellent to keep the conflict away from his group of friends who felt the same as him; disliking the fighting, though still trying to steer clear of it. When secondary school choices rolled around, Ikeda almost immediately chose UA, seeing as it was clearly prestigious. Most of his friends went into other programs, and others went for different schools either closer to them, or in areas they felt were more suited for his talents. He saw this as a clean slate, one he could hopefully shed his delinquent appearance Aspects # Rash Protector # Gut Feeling # Cornered Wolf Stat Points Quirk Spirit Regalia Ikeda's quirk allows him to create a set of ghost arms, or legs at his command. This allows him to give him a level of unpredictability whenever he strikes, as he can delay, his punches at will, and alter the trajectory of his limbs as he pleases. The limbs are transparent with a blue hue that resemble his physical body, but are slightly stronger, and have quite a bit more reach Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Quirk Techniques Any quirk techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Battles & Events Gallery Ikeda_uniform.png|Ikeda in one of the UA uniforms Ikeda_hero_outfit.png|Ikeda's costume Ikeda_suit.png|The only formal wear Ikeda has Ikeda.png Ikeda_casual.jpg Another Ikeda ref.png|A display of Ikeda's stance, quirk, and romantic inexperience Category:Player Characters Category:Student